


Stupid Dares

by Stark18_kid



Series: existing parallels [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Fluff, Frotting, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mild Smut, Truth or Dare, hogwarts train, no past grudges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark18_kid/pseuds/Stark18_kid
Summary: Draco gets invited to share a compartment with the golden trio.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: existing parallels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Stupid Dares

“hey,” his mother called softly. She was standing tall, dressed in the finest of the silks. The only difference was that her face wore a soft smile instead of that hard make-up used to hide all that is beautiful about her. 

Draco looked to his mother. “it’s going to be hard I know my dragon, but we’ve been through the worse already”. Draco smiled at her in return. They survived living under the same roof as the dark lord, how much harder can the school be.

He hugged her and pecked her on the cheek. They have never been this affectionate towards each other, but after Lucius being away and the house arrest, they opened up to each other.

Lucius was in Azkaban, he frequently sent letters as they were not allowed visitation rights.

“I’ll write to you mother.” he picked up his trunk. Before entering the train, he turned around and waved Narcissa goodbye before finally letting the worry show on his face. He ignored the pestering eyes and walked through the train to look for an empty compartment.

“Draco!” he turned around to see Pansy Parkinson standing a few compartments behind him. He stopped abruptly. She came crashing down on him and eloped him in a hug with such force that he had to take a few steps backward, barely saving them from the fall.

“You came back,” she said a little breathless, “I told Blaise you’ll be back”. So, Blaise was also attending. 

“Pansy we’re about to start” called none other than Ronald Weasley before he could respond to Pansy. He looked at him and then at Pansy then back at him and then raised his eyebrow towards Pansy.

“Oh, hey Malfoy,” said Ron testing the grounds. Draco could not believe the situation he was in. “I guess you can join us too”. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

He composed himself, “No thanks, I think I’ll just take some other compartment,” He said in a plain tone.

“Just come on you, high posh git”. Draco flinched a bit when Ron reached for his trunk and took it to the compartment. “Careful with that, it costs more than your entire family’s salary weasel.” Old habits die hard. To his amazement, Ron only laughed and proceeded to carry the trunk instead of dragging it.

“what just happened?” he asked no one in particular but Pansy answered.

“Yeah, that happened to me and Blaise as well, Gryffindors darling”. Before she could open the door. he pulled away.

“what? No, are you crazy? Is this some kind of a joke” he said getting a little irritated, because why would Ron Weasley invite them to their compartment willingly? The door opened again.

It was Hermione-fucking-Granger. “oh hey, aren’t you two coming inside”. It’s like they have completely forgotten the past 7 years.

“You want me to come inside?” he asked, hoping his voice wasn’t as high pitched as he heard. 

“Well, we can pretend that we’re rivals like before if it makes you feel any better?” she asked genuinely. “Or we can put it all behind, be the grown-ups the war forced us to be and move past it”

In all his years of existence, he never thought Hermione Granger, the girl who got tortured right in front of his eyes, would ask him to join their little group. He wanted to say something, anything. A simple sorry would do, but it seems she adopted her boyfriend’s patience. “just get in here!”

Now that’s two of the golden trio, where is the- oh there he is, that motherfucker. Harry James Potter, and his stupid scar, and his stupid face, and stupid messy hair, and his beautiful eyes and are those muscles under that tight shirt?

Harry cleared his throat and Draco realized he’s been staring at Harry openly right in front of everyone. Remember how his mother said they’ve already been through worse, well guess who’s wrong!

Draco looked down and silently took a seat beside the door. Pansy came back with Blaise. “you’re one shit arse do you know that Malfoy”. Draco got up and hugged Blaise. He missed them both. 

“We were so worried about you man,” he said with sincerity. Draco almost believed that his friends had forgotten about him. He couldn’t write them letters nor was he allowed to receive any. In case any of the death eaters tried to contact them.

‘I’m so sorry”. The encounter was extremely awkward in front of all the people. Along with the golden trio, Ginny, Neville, ginny, Luna, Cho and Cedric were also there. Cedric and Harry were sitting a little too close to his liking.

“I’d hate to break up this reunion but I really want to play this muggle game.” Said Ginny clapping her hands together. She handed Draco a plastic glass of some cheap beer. “muggle game, muggle drinks”

The train was already on the move. Draco didn’t participate in the game so he sat there drinking his beer slowly. He watched as his friends and his ex-enemies enjoyed a simple game of truth and dare. 

He still couldn’t believe that he was sitting in a compartment full of people who would have cursed him dead a few months ago. But it wasn’t that bad. No one bothered him about not playing. Now and then, Luna would ask if wanted more beer or anything. He’ll decline her with a little smile. 

“Draco c’mon join the game. It’s stupid but fun!” exclaimed Pansy. Draco looked around the room full of people telling him to join. And one of them, in particular, looked at him like in a challenge “scared Draco” said Harry with a smirk.

Draco almost lost his brain processing at how easily Harry had used his first name, “you wish Potter” he managed retorted. He looked towards Ginny “alright then, spin the bottle we- Ginevra”. 

“Ginny would do, Ginevra sounds like I did something terribly wrong,” she said with a grimace. “that’s because mum always says that when you do something wrong” added Ron.  
The bottle ends on Harry and Neville. “Alright, Harry, truth or Dare” slurred a more than a little tipsy Neville.

Harry took a sip of his cup, “dare”

“hhhhmmmmm, do 10 push-ups with Draco on your back”. Draco flushed red at his statement.

“why do I have to be included in this, it’s his dare!”

“you just have to sit on my back Draco, don’t worry I won’t let you fall,” Harry said looking straight into Draco’s eyes. Draco gulped down and Harry’s eyes followed the movement of his throat.

Draco noticed how much Harry had changed, physically and otherwise as well. He was taller, stronger and he carried himself with more confidence now. Harry got on the ground and waited for Draco to mount his back.

Draco got on his back and folded his legs in a criss-cross position, and hesitantly put his hand on Harry’s back. He could feel the hard muscles underneath along with the warmth his body offered. 

Harry went down suddenly and Draco took a sudden breath in and clenched his hand in his shirt. And then Harry rose back up along with Draco. Draco was trying his hardest to keep his breath under control. The 10 rounds were over before he could even count.

Draco unclenched his fists from Harry’s shirt and got up wishing he wouldn’t fall on his shaky legs. “You barely weigh anything Draco, we ought to fix that up,” still grinning like an idiot and he went back to sitting with Cedric who was smiling at Draco.

Again, what the fuck is going on, “I’m sure to a hound like you everyone weighs nothing” he sneered back. Harry chuckled and handed Draco his drink. 

Draco looked down at his drink and thought maybe something is wrong with this beer or maybe this all is just a complete big hoax. But the way Harry kept glancing at him, told him that maybe he was just simply trying to move on from the past, starting by fixing up a stupid school rivalry.

Cedric wrapped his hand around Harry’s shoulder and pulled him a little closer. Suddenly jealous, Draco reverted his eyes and emptied his cup in one go. Just then the bottle pointed at him and Cedric. 

“Alright, truth or dare Malfoy,” asked Cedric with that same stupid grin on his face as he could see right through Draco. How his jaw clenched as he noticed him caressing the side of Harry’s arm and how uncomfortable he was at how close they were sitting.

“Dare,” said Malfoy hating the feeling of vulnerability.

“okay” proceeded Cedric like Malfoy had fallen right in his trap, “Sit on Harry’s lap for the rest of the train ride” 

Everybody went silent. Draco was turning red by the seconds. He was mortified and confused. Harry sat a little straight. “it’s just a stupid dare Draco, get it over with so we can move on with the game” said Pansy.

Draco took Pansy’s cup and drowned that too. He got up slowly and walked to Harry. “you don’t have to do it if you’re not okay, no one’s going to push you” said Harry in a low voice so only Draco would hear. Everyone already got back to the game

“it’s okay, just a stupid dare, and like you said I weigh nothing. Shouldn’t be too much trouble for you Potter” he sat uncomfortably on one of Harry’s knees. 

Harry wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him closer so now Draco was sitting fully on Harry’s lap with both hands on his torso, “you can sit here anytime you want darling, and it’s Harry”. Feeling Harry’s hot breath so close to his neck Draco went completely still for a moment. 

With the corner of his eye, he saw Cedric move away from Harry and wrap his hands around Cho who kissed him in return. When Cedric looked back at him and let out a laugh knowing Draco understood what he did. Draco blushed furiously.

The game went on, more stupid dares and truths, but Draco was having a really hard time focusing. It was a long ride and he was doing his best not to move at all and keep his breathing in control and the sudden tightening in his pants. 

Harry’s hands were just inches away from it. Ron decided to be the clown of the group which made Harry laugh so hard his whole body shook along with Draco. His hand accidentally fell on Draco’s pants. Draco bit his lip tightly to not make a noise.

Harry looked down and Draco turned his head to see his expression, he was breathing hard and deep. Harry looked back up and Draco saw the green in his eyes being covered by the black. 

“I need to buy something from the trolly” he hurriedly excused himself out of the compartment. He closed the door behind him and started walking mindlessly in one direction. 

Suddenly someone came up behind him, grabbed him by the hand, and locked them both in an empty compartment. His mouth was covered by the stranger’s hand, “Lumos”

Harry’s hand fell from his mouth. They were both too close and breathing heavily. They stood there staring at one another for a few moments. Draco was trapped between the door and Harry’s body.

“Fuck it,” said Harry and crashed their lips together in a hard kiss. Draco kissed back with equal enthusiasm. Harry was overwhelmed with the sensations. He was drowning in Draco's smell, he smelled like vanilla and god damn he tasted almost angelic mixed with the taste of beer on his lips.

Harry’s hand dropped down to his ass and squeezed hard which made Draco moan in his mouth.

He used the opportunity to explore Draco’s mouth with his tongue. Draco brought his hands up to Harry’s neck and hair. They were softer than he had imagined. He pulled his leg up to pull Harry closer by the waist. 

They both groaned at the feeling of each other’s evident arousal. Harry pulled back a little to breathe, but not too far. Their lips were still touching. “I need to hear you say you want this Draco” his heavy voice made Draco’s knees weak like never before.

“yes,” he said breathlessly, “god yes” he shook his hand desperately to get on with it. Harry sealed their lips together again. He kissed his way down his neck and rolled his hips at the same time he bit into his neck.

Draco groaned loudly that Harry had to put his fingers in his mouth to shut him up, “you’re loud, I’d love to hear you, but we got to keep it down a little for the time being yeah baby”

Draco doesn’t know if it’s the voice or being called baby that made him suck harder and nod. Harry got back to leaving marks on his neck and rolling his hips in rhythm along with it. 

The little pain along with the pleasure was too much to handle for Draco. Harry brought his other hand under his hip and lifted him and Draco wrapped his both legs around Harry and pressed them as close he could.

The angle was just right for both of their dicks as the next roll made Draco moan louder again, this time Harry kissed him to shut him up. 

Harry was so close to the orgasm he speeded a little. He bit down on Draco’s lip and he pulled hard on Harry’s hair, “I’m so close Harry, fuck don’t stop” 

“good baby me too, cum for me” he whispered in his ear. And Draco came so hard his whole body spasmed. Harry followed right after. 

They breathed each other in heavily, still holding on to one another. Harry gently put Draco down and performed a silent cleaning charm on them both. 

Eyes were still locked onto each other, neither wanted to move away. This time when Harry kissed him, it was gentle but firm. Draco sighed in the kiss and brought their foreheads together. Harry caressed Draco’s cheek lightly.

“you alright” he stepped back a little. Still not removing his hands. Draco let his hands fall to his side but not pushing away. 

“yeah”. Now that the deed was done, he was waiting for the heart-breaking reality. That Harry would say it was a one-time thing and leave. 

But Harry couldn’t believe the sight before him. Draco’s hair was disheveled, his lips a bit swollen and red. His cheeks held the cutest blush he’s ever seen. 

“Go out with me, like a date?” Harry asked out of nowhere.

“Wh–what?” replied Draco not sure if he heard correctly.

“Or not if you think this was just a one-time thing” Harry pulled back his hands with a little disappointment.

Before he could back any further Draco pulled him down and kissed him again, “yes” 

He laughed at the silly situation, “Merlin yes” he repeated.

“Should’ve asked you before all that but I never did follow the rules.” Draco threw his head back and laughed so hard.

“Of course, you stupid Gryffindors,” he said in-between his laugh. Harry’s kissed him again. He couldn’t stop now that he’s gotten a taste of it.

When they both returned to the compartment Harry pulled him back on his lap. “looks like you two had your fun” commented Ron.

“What?” asked Draco, how could they have possibly known. Ron pointed towards Draco’s neck. Draco’s eyes went wide as he felt all the hickeys Harry’s left on his neck. “you brute!” he turned towards Harry who had a proud smile on his face and Draco just wanted to die of embarrassment as everyone started laughing.

After some time the laughter died down everyone went back to doing what they were. He relaxed back into Harry who was caressing his arms and hands. He was warm and comfortable. He looked around and after a very long time, he found himself at peace.

Pansy was talking with Luna and Hermione. Ron and Blaise were having a drunk Wizard chess game and even drunk Ron was good. Neville and Ginny were dozed off on the floor and beside them, Cedric was talking to Cho. 

Cedric looked at him and nodded in appreciation, Draco smiled and nodded back. The year ahead still seemed scary. But with a certain raven-haired boy, he couldn’t help but be excited about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate it if people reading this would leave a comment as well.


End file.
